Mal día
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Greg regresa del trabajo con un humor de perros, ni tan siquiera querrá hablar con Mycroft. Solo sentirlo.


**Este fic fue creado a partir de un fan arte encontrado en el tumblr de "Mystrade Doodles". Espero que lo disfruten. Dedicado a Smile, ¡por su aguante a estas horas!**

* * *

**Mal día**

Mycroft se movió en la cama y la tanteó. Al encontrarla vacía abrió los ojos. Se giró hacia la mesita de noche para comprobar la hora.

Las dos de la madrugada.

La casa estaba tan silenciosa que parecía un lugar fantasma. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia del exterior golpear contra los cristales. El político se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde se dio un poco de agua en la cara para poder despejarse. Salió de allí lentamente y encendió la luz del salón. Bostezó sonoramente dirigiéndose hacia al sofá. Se sentó y puso el televisor.

Solo estaban emitiendo anuncios de tele tienda y concursos telefónicos de dudosa fiabilidad así que la apagó. Suspiró profundamente.

La llave resonó en la cerradura y Mycroft volvió la cabeza. Greg apareció por ella, empapado y con cara de pocos amigos. Encendió la luz de la entrada y murmuró algo a modo de saludo para Mycroft.

Este no dijo nada, observó como el hombre dejaba las llaves en un cuenco y se quitaba los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada. Greg se acercó arrastrando los pies hasta él y cuando estuvo en frente se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Mycroft notó como se mojaban el pantalón de su pijama por culpa de Greg, aunque no se quejó.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Mycroft.

Aunque Greg no le dejó terminar la pregunta. Le tapó la boca con una mano para que se callara, luego le miró unos segundos y la apartó para poder besarle con necesidad. Presionó sus labios con fuerza a espera de que un confundido Mycroft le respondiera.

Cuando Greg se separó Mycroft intentó volver a preguntar pero Greg le puso la mano en la boca para evitar que hablara. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia él y le volvió a besar. Quería tener todo el control sobre el pelirrojo así que comenzó a mordisquearle los labios en señal de autoridad.

Mycroft gimió cuando una de las manos de Greg, fría como el hielo, acarició su pecho. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

El policía comenzó a besarle el cuello expuesto mientras le desnudaba a tirones. Cuando Mycroft se quedó sin camisa, Greg se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba. Tenía un moratón enorme en el pecho, Mycroft lo miró sorprendido y lo acarició con el dedo índice pero no dijo nada al respecto. Elevó la cabeza y le volvió a besar mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Poco después desaparecieron, al igual que la ropa interior.

—Si quieres yo… —dijo Mycroft, pero Greg no le hizo caso

Le masturbó un poco para extender el líquido pre-seminal a lo largo de su miembro y se alzó hasta colocar la punta en su entrada. Cogió un poco de aire y se deslizó por el miembro de Mycroft. Apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios para contrarrestar el dolor.

Mycroft gimió al notar toda la estrechez de Greg abrirse paso por su miembro.

—Dios —murmuró.

Greg soltó un resoplido cuando entró completamente. Apoyó los brazos en los hombros del pelirrojo y dejó reposar su frente contra la de él. Tomaba un poco de aire y lo expulsaba con lentamente para poder relajarse y que la molestia no fuera intensa. Mycroft aproximó sus labios a los de Greg y los besó con suavidad, llevando las manos hasta sus muslos y apoyarlos allí para ayudarle al movimiento.

El policía elevó las caderas y luego se dejó de caer de nuevo. Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que se acostumbró a la intrusión y comenzó a moverse más fuerte. Alcanzando su próstata en cada movimiento.

Mycroft se dio cuenta de que Greg no quería ser ayudado en los movimientos así que se mantuvo sentado dejando que lo hiciera todo. Disfrutando de los besos y los fuertes mordiscos que su compañero le proporcionaba cuando la sensación era más fuerte.

Greg abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Mycroft. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y el pelirrojo fue incapaz de distinguir el iris de las pupilas. Abrió la boca dejando escapar el nombre de su pareja en un gemido y se acabó corriendo en el interior de su interior. Este tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Joder… —murmuró apretando su entrada con fuerza alrededor del miembro de Mycroft. Sentir aquella masa caliente en su interior fue más que suficiente para que Greg se corriera contra el pecho de su pareja.

Sofocado y cansado se tumbó contra él cogiendo aire. Mycroft se mantuvo en silencio, se salió de él y esperó a recuperar algo de aire para poder hablar.

—¿Estás mejor? —susurró.

Greg besó el hombro de Mycroft y apoyó su barbilla allí.

—Tengo frío —murmuró abrazándose a él.

—Vamos a la cama y me lo cuentas —dijo Mycroft en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Un rato más tarde, se encontraban en la cama. Greg se estaba apoyado en el pecho de Mycroft y este la acariciaba la espalda.

Le contó que su jefe le había suspendido dos semanas de empleo y sueldo porque, tras rellenar mal un papeleo un ladrón de joyerías había quedado libre por falta de pruebas. Y el golpe en el pecho, lo recibió gracias a Anderson. El hombre había decidido ayudar al forense en sus prácticas de tiro y recibió un codazo en el pecho por culpa del retroceso del arma.

—Un día de perros entonces, ¿no? —susurró.

Greg gruñó y apretó a Mycroft con el abrazo. El pelirrojo sonrió y le acarició la espalda.


End file.
